


The Perks of the Job

by Tish



Category: I'm Alan Partridge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Alan wants his sweet, sweet product for comment and Lynne's the woman to get it for him.





	The Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apacketofseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/gifts).



“Colman's are giving me _that_?” Alan pointed to the tiny jar.

“It's their sampler,” Lynne muttered.

“I know. Everyone and their dog gets given that size.” Alan held up the jar to his face, as if it would suddenly get bigger.

“That's cruel!” Lynne's mouth contorted in horror.

Alan stared back, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Giving dogs mustard. It's cruel,” Lynne babbled.

“Who lets dogs eat mustard?” Alan stared at the jar. “Never mind, what about the washing machine?” 

“They're offering a bottle of fabric softener,” Lynne said cautiously, adding, “large size!”

Alan gnawed at his lip. “...Fine.”


End file.
